Divergence
by justareader13
Summary: Damon and Bonnie 4x23 divergence with Kol/The Original Family divergence. Bamon centric and Kol centric. {Not Kennett} Written for Bamon Week


**I DISCLAIM ERRTHING, YO.**

**Summary: Damon and Bonnie 4x23 divergence with Kol/The Original Family divergence. Bamon centric and Kol centric.**

**AN: So I wanted to post this yesterday for Bamon week but I was busy with school and other things and couldn't get on the computer to do it but I figured I might as well do it now. **

**Italics – Thoughts**

**This wasn't betaed so I apologize for any mistakes.**

***Update: freshly proofread***

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie walked into a utility room in the school's basement. She was leading Kol to a trap but it was halfhearted on her part. Honestly, she was more preoccupied with her own death than Kol's little uprising. She walked into the room and absentmindedly stepped over her own body. She froze when she realized how careless she was with herself and looked back down at her stiff, cold form with sadness. She turned to Kol as she saw him notice her lying on the floor. She could see the shock in his eyes, he obviously wasn't expecting this.

"What's this?" He asked as if it wasn't clear for the entire world to see.

"It's me, I died last night. I'm corporeal because the veil between the worlds is still down but once it's up again I'll be a ghost." Bonnie explained looking up into Kol's eyes.

"You see, I want all the things you want too, Kol. I don't want to die with unfinished business. I want to graduate and go to college. I want to be with my friends and my father, I want to tell the man I love about my feelings. I always said 'one day' but that day isn't going to come. Not for me or for you." Bonnie said passionately.

"And why is that?" Kol asked through gritted teeth.

"Because we're dead. You have one last shot at this, Kol. One last chance to say everything you need to say to your family because I'm closing the veil tonight." Kol stepped threateningly towards Bonnie only to be stopped by a barrier.

"What did you do?"

"You're trapped... but I will let you out if you swear on your family's life you won't hurt anyone including Elena."

"I will not make any promises to you, little girl." Kol hissed.

"Or I could leave you here. Klaus watched you burn. Don't you think he might want to see you? To know that you're okay? What about Rebekah and Elijah? You need to go to them and say your goodbyes because this is it. You won't get another chance to tell them you love them." Bonnie said getting a far off look. Kol looked at her and knew the words were more for her but he does wish to see his family once more. Anger was a good substitute for fear and sadness but she was right he needed to reconcile with them.

"I swear on my family I will not hurt anyone here." Kol said snapping Bonnie from her thoughts. Bonnie nodded and lifted the spell.

"You're free to go." She said. Kol began to walk out before he stopped and turned to her.

"You should take your own advice, you know? Whoever this bloke is that you love, you should tell him. Last chance and all that." Kol advised before he walked out of the utility room so he could find his little sister.

"Normally I'd never agree with a vampire but he's right sweetie. I told you to say your goodbyes and as much as I detest the sight of him, he's the man you love and you don't want to go having not said the words to him." Bonnie heard her Grams advice from behind her. Bonnie turned to her with tears in her eyes.

"Does it really matter now?" Bonnie questioned.

"It's the only thing that matters now Bonnie." Bonnie nodded reluctantly before she pulled her cell phone out. She wiped a tear and went to his number in her contacts. She pressed call.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

"- I could give you a list of the reasons why I'm not good for you Elena!" Damon exclaimed.

"Damon, I love you. I'm standing here telling you that I'm choosing you." Elena said desperately. Damon heard the words, words he'd always wanted to hear but they didn't have the effect he thought they would. He just felt sort of... numb to them. Like they were the right words but the wrong person. Elena didn't understand him, not completely. He did bad things to good people and bad people alike. The old Elena wouldn't just excuse the things he'd done; she'd demand that he do better.

Then there was her.

She expected bad things from him and she didn't excuse them, she challenged him to be better instead of demanding it but she didn't expect anything from him. She didn't reward him when he did something any normal person would've done anyway. The fact that she didn't expect anything made him want to prove her wrong. She seemed to understand why he did the things he did without condoning it. She wouldn't change for him like Elena had and she didn't try to force him to change like Elena sometimes did. Bonnie friggin' Bennett had infected him to the core. At first he thought of his feelings for her like it was a cancer but then he realized it wasn't. It was what was best for him; she was what he needed while Elena was what he wanted. Sometimes the things we want aren't going to benefit us at all in the long run and that's what Damon came to accept of his relationship with Elena a while ago, since the island really, he just didn't want to let her go but he's wasted enough time. It's time to move on. Damon looked up at Elena who was still going on about how different she was as a vampire, Damon cut her off mid-sentence.

"Let me rephrase, Elena. I could give you a list of reasons why you're wrong for me." Damon said, steeling himself before turning to her.

"But... all this time you said you loved me-"

"And I did or I-I thought I did but this just feels... wrong."

"Is this about Stefan? Because he'll accept us. I'll talk to him, once he sees I'm happy-"

"This isn't about Stefan it's about the fact that I won't be happy. I thought I would be ecstatic to have you choose me, like the world would shift into place or some other sappy, romantic shit but it didn't and I'm not happy with you. You might choose me but I... I don't choose you. I'm sorry." Damon said, uncharacteristically stumbling over his words. Elena looked devastated and Damon felt a pang in his chest at her hurt expression but it wasn't enough to make him take the words back. The air in the room began to get extremely awkward.

"Well that was certainly unexpected." They heard Lexi comment in a different part of the house. It only added to the awkwardness.

"Are-are you breaking up with me?" Elena asked as a tear dribbled down her face. She had never really been rejected like this before.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Was all Damon could say. Just then his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out. The caller ID read 'Judgy'. Unbeknownst to him his eyes had lit up and Elena noticed.

"And just what can I do for you, little witch?" Damon said in lieu of a greeting.

"Damon, are you busy right now?" Bonnie questioned. Damon heard a sense of urgency and something else he couldn't identify in her voice but it made him want to go to her.

"I'm not involved in anything I can't tear myself away from." Damon said, looking briefly at Elena who stared at him with scrutiny and realization.

"Good. Can you meet me at the school in Alaric's old classroom?" Bonnie asked. Once again there was something in her voice that urged him to agree.

"I'll be right there." Damon confirmed. He hung up and looked back at Elena.

"So that's why." She commented.

"What's why?" Damon questioned.

"You're breaking up with me because of Bonnie."

"Elena-"

"No Damon. I told Matt you were kind of in love with Bonnie I guess I underestimated how much you really do love her." Elena said with tears still tracking down her face.

"You said- what? When?" Damon asked confused.

"When you stayed behind on Nova Scotia for her. I knew it even before then. Ever since you helped her fake her death to Klaus, I knew. I guess... I guess I just hoped it would run its course. I suppose this is how it feels to be second best. This is how you felt every time I chose Stefan over you. I never thought someone would choose Bonnie over me." Damon tried hard not to be offended for Bonnie but he was.

"Well I am. I am choosing Bonnie over you. She's always risking her life for all of us and never asking for anything in return. She is unflinchingly loyal to you even when you don't deserve it. Even when I don't deserve anything from her she's still there. I'm choosing her and I'm not sorry for it." Damon says passionately before walking from the room. He walked through the living room ignoring how Stefan, Lexi and Alaric stared at him, went outside, hopped in his car and drove towards the school.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Rebekah stood in her mirror drying her hair out. After the explosion she went to her apartment, took a shower and changed her clothes. She planned on going to check on Matt once she finished. She finished towel drying her blonde locks and left it to air dry. She walked into her kitchen and was surprised to see Kol sitting there with 4 glasses, a bottle of bourbon and 4 plates of food.

"Hello sister. I had thought perhaps since this is my last day that we should spend it as a family." Kol said smiling a little at her.

"Why would I want to spend it with you? After what you did to Matt?" Rebekah replied angrily. Kol sighed at his sister's anger.

"Do you want an apology Bex? Fine. I'm sorry I damaged your boy toy. It was nothing against you I just wanted to hurt all those in league with the plan to kill me. As my family I would've thought you would avenge me but then you went off gallivanting with my killers. How did you expect me to react?" Kol said, each word showing more and more hurt.

"I was afraid. I didn't want to be a vampire anymore and this was the only way. I was desperate." Rebekah said, she felt tears burning in the back of her eyes at the sight of him, her annoying big brother. Her partner in crime, the one who knew her best.

"I know Bekah. I was angry, a part of me still is but then I realized that I only have one more chance with you lot, a chance Finn didn't get, I shouldn't waste it. I want to have one last dinner with my family. Call Nik and 'Lijh, I need this Bekah." Kol said with a hint of desperation in his voice. Rebekah nodded before pulling her phone out. She looked back at Kol before launching herself at him. He hesitantly returned the embrace.

"I don't want you to ever think I didn't grieve you. I cry myself to sleep grieving for you. I grieve for you, I grieve for Henrik, for Finn, for Mother and Father - I grieve for all of you, I probably always will. I love you brother, always and forever." Rebekah declared with tears clear in her voice. Kol felt foreign tears welling up in his own eyes. He missed this physical contact.

"I love you too sister. Even when I hate you, I love you." Kol said with a joking edge. Rebekah giggled before pulling away. She dialed Klaus' number and informed him and Elijah about Kol and how they needed to come. They would be a family if only for a little while.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie paced around Alaric's classroom wondering if she was doing the right thing. She was dead, she wouldn't have another chance like this and it felt right to just do it now. Her feelings for Damon wasn't something she talked about or even liked thinking about. They changed over the past four years so subtly that when it finally came to her attention it knocked her completely off kilter and she questioned her sanity and just how much crazy Shane and Silas infected her with. Then she thought over all the times she saved him and rationalized that it was for Elena. The time Rebekah tortured him she didn't have to call Elena, lord knows she was so destroyed after that night she was surprised she remembered Damon, but she had or when she helped Stefan save him from the burning building and the werewolf bite. Then there's the times he's protected her or looked out for her and she always wondered why. He was a walking contradiction. He says he hates Stefan yet spends an entire summer practically going crazy trying to find him but he lies and says it's for Elena. He says he couldn't care less about her and he'd choose Elena over her every time but when presented the choice of choosing between the doppelganger he professes to love and the witch he professes to loath he still finds a way to save them both. Then he stayed on the island to find her when Stefan easily could have done it. Honestly, she wouldn't have put it past them to both leave so they could be with Elena but they both wanted to find Bonnie. She was surprised, even more that it was Damon who stayed behind to look for her. She had nearly broken her neck doing a double take when Stefan told her. She thought for sure Damon would be with his beloved Elena.

There's another thing she's noticing: her increasing annoyance at Elena. She felt it even before Elena turned her emotions off but Bonnie tried to ignore it in favor of focusing on Silas. When Elena attacked her all her frustration and, admittedly, her jealousy of Elena poured into her magic and pushed her to retaliate against the girl who was once a sister to her. Pushed her to walk away from Elena that night without a backwards glance. She didn't know how she and Elena would patch things up because out of all their circle of friends and companions Elena was the only one who hasn't really been there for Bonnie even when Bonnie pushed everything aside to be there for Elena. But Bonnie brushed that off because Elena was a vampire now and dealing with her feelings for Stefan and Damon however it still hurt to know Bonnie only warranted Elena's attention if she wanted her help or if Caroline practically thrust Bonnie into Elena's attention. However, despite Elena's actions Bonnie still loved her, still wanted her to be alright which pushed her to bring Jeremy back for her and now she was dead. She should've known really. Nature demanded balance, a life for a life.

Bonnie sighed again shaking her head to clear those thoughts and focused. She looked up as there was a knock on the door and she could see Damon from the window in the door. She pulled the door open and gave him a small smile before nodding for him to enter.

"You wanted to talk to me. It sounded like something was wrong." Damon commented, sitting on the teacher's desk and looking at Bonnie inquiringly. Bonnie felt the smile drop from her face as she remembered the event that prompted her to relay this revelation to Damon but she pushed away the memory of her dead body and focused on the task before her.

"I'm about to say some really important things, okay? I'm dubious about this as it is, so don't interrupt. I... I don't even know where to begin." Bonnie said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I find that the beginning is a pretty nice place to start." Damon replied sarcastically but he was confused about her tears and what she was going to say.

"That's just it. I don't even know when this started. When I started to look at you and... I mean I don't hate you anymore. I haven't hated you for a long time now." Bonnie said, walking a bit closer to where Damon sat.

"I don't know. Maybe this has been festering in me since back on the island when you stayed for me. Or all the times you've helped me and were just there, though that was probably for Elena's sake more than mine. Or maybe when you helped me at the decade dance. Hell maybe it happened when I first saw you in the Grill but now I don't think I'll get another chance to say this." Bonnie stopped to take a breath as tears began running down her face and caused her voice to break.

"I-I have these feelings for you, Damon. They-they-well I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." Damon's face turned up in surprise but there was a hopeful glimmer in his eye Bonnie didn't seem to notice.

"I know I'm not the one you want to hear that from. There's probably a million other people who you would expect this from before me but that's just how I feel. I-" Bonnie was going to ramble on but she was taken by surprise when Damon's lips were suddenly pressed against her. She responded almost immediately. She stepped closer to him until she was between his parted legs. One of his hands caressed her face while the other was pressed against some exposed skin in the back of her dress. One of her hands was in his silken hair whilst the other held his face. The kiss caused a warm sensation to spread like wild fire through both of them. Damon felt the feeling he had been missing with Elena, that earth moving feeling that was akin to his world shifting into place. He felt it with Bonnie. Bonnie pulled away breathlessly as did Damon.

"Wow." Bonnie breathed out. Damon just nodded in agreement before smiling at her, not smirking but actually smiling.

"I think I love you too. It's crazy and unexpected and probably a bad idea but I do love you." He admitted. Bonnie smiled back before leaning in to kiss him again. She completely forgot about the fact that she was dead and immersed herself in Damon instead.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Kol and Rebekah were sitting on the couch, sipping wine and chatting happily to each other about their human days and adventures with Finn when Klaus burst into the room. He stared wide eyed at Kol while Rebekah looked disdainfully towards her door which now hung off the hinges thanks to the hybrid.

"You're paying for that, you know." She said with annoyance. Klaus paid no attention though he was just staring at Kol. He had watched him burn, had sat for days with his dead body, yet here he was.

"Are you going to pick your jaw up off the ground anytime soon, Big Brother?" Kol asked teasingly, sipping more of his wine. Klaus quickly composed himself.

"Forgive me if I'm a little surprised to see you when you were quite dead last I saw you." Klaus said angrily and almost with accusation.

"Are you blaming me for dying?" Kol asked with confusion.

"I'm blaming you for being stupid enough to go into that house with no backup. I was almost there, you should've waited." Kol really didn't understand Klaus sometimes.

"I would think you'd be happy to see me instead of berating me."

"Don't be mean to him, Nik. This is his last day." Rebekah defended.

Suddenly a loud whistle ripped through the room. The three turned to see Elijah standing in the doorway with the usual look of mild annoyance mixed with stoniness he got when his siblings argued. He stared the three down and they immediately shrunk back a little as they always did. He strutted into the room and stared at Klaus until he moved out of his way. Kol stood up as Elijah approached, he didn't know what would happen next. Elijah stared at him for a few moments making Kol a bit uncomfortable before the elder man reached out and touched his brother's shoulder. He breathed out a bit before pulling Kol into a hug. Kol felt a little awkward and Rebekah and Klaus felt shell shocked.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Kol felt tears well up a bit and he returned his brother's hug briefly before pulling away and wiping the tears away.

"I just want to have dinner with my family. That's all." Kol said looking Elijah to Rebekah to Klaus.

"Please." He implored staring at Klaus. Klaus nodded before the four made their way to Rebekah's dining room. It was the longest trek any of them ever made.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon and Bonnie walked through the street hand-in-hand talking about anything and everything. They talked about the little things like their favorite color and book and the big things like Elena's reaction. Bonnie felt horrible inside because Damon was so excited and he was making all these plans but she was dead and he didn't know. She just smiled and nodding along with him and even threw in a plan or two. They were going to the Boarding House for a little post-graduation get together between the gang. The two walked up to the door before Bonnie stopped.

"Maybe we shouldn't walk in like this." Bonnie said lifting up their linked hands. Damon looked a little confused and a little hurt.

"And it's not because I'm ashamed or anything because I'm not but I don't want to deal with Elena right now. I'm just in a good mood and I don't want her to put a damper on it." Damon nodded in understanding before kissing her temple and opening the door for her to enter ahead of him.

"Look who I found." Damon announced as they walked into the room. Bonnie looked over at him and smiled discreetly before observing the setup of the room. Stefan sat on the armchair with Lexi sprawled across his lap, her feet dangling on the armrest. She draped herself on him almost protectively as she kept glancing at Elena with disdain and slight anger in her eyes. Elena had tried to fall into Stefan's arms once Damon left and before Stefan could say or do anything in response to Elena, Lexi came in and shut it down with the quickness.

**'My best friend is no one's back-up. He can do better than you anyway.'** She had said. Alaric and Jeremy had been occupying Elena's time since then and she sat with them even now on the couch drinking straight out of Damon's bourbon bottle. Caroline and Matt were standing behind Stefan and Lexi and conversing with them. Damon watched as Bonnie went to join the foursome with a small smile on his face. Bonnie pulled Caroline into a huge hug and did the same to Matt before leaning down and kissing Stefan on the cheek in greeting, which he returned. Damon was surprised that the jealousy and hurt didn't flare up in his chest the way it did with Stefan and Elena. Maybe because he knew she didn't love his brother that way or because she was more objective with Stefan or because she rarely compared he and Damon and made the elder Salvatore feel inadequate to his brother. He watched Stefan introduce Bonnie to Lexi who stared almost knowingly and sympathetically at Bonnie. Bonnie looked briefly startled before looking over at Jeremy and plastering a small smile on her face towards him. He returned it to her much more dazzling than she did. That did make Damon feel a certain way. Despite his infidelity, Jeremy did have feelings for Bonnie. He glared a bit at him before looking at Bonnie who was looking at him with a clear warning in her gaze. He looked away only to see Alaric inclining his head towards the stairs. Damon followed Alaric upstairs to the library.

"It's getting a little too teen down there for me." Alaric explained. Damon smiled a lopsided smile as he looked upon Alaric. The man had died in his arms and yet here he was, seemingly fine apart from the whole dead thing but then again so was Damon. Damon was sure Alaric was about to go full on lecture mode with him on him choosing Bonnie over Elena but Alaric just smiled at Damon and nodded approvingly.

"You finally did it. You finally got the girl." Damon looked confused.

"But... I thought you wanted me to be with Elena."

"Man, when have I ever said that's what I wanted? I tried to be as unbiased as possible as both your friend and Elena's guardian but hands down Stefan is better for Elena and brings out the best in her, no offense. Not that Stefan is particularly receptive to her right now and she deserves it. She did hurt him pretty bad." Alaric rambled.

"I remember you a lot less chatty." Damon deadpanned.

"I've been watching over you, waiting for you to figure it out. Admittedly I was shocked when I did but happy all the same."

"But you gave me the cure. Elena is the only one who needs it." Alaric's smile gradually ebbed.

"Bonnie didn't tell you?" Alaric questioned.

"Tell me what?" Alaric looked down in indecision before he came to a decision.

"Last night... Bonnie... she... died. She died, Damon." Damon froze at that it felt like his world which shifted into place once Bonnie's lips touched his was once again thrown off kilter.

"What?" Was all he managed to get out.

"Sheila told me. Expression, dark magic, the spirits: she channeled all of it and it was just too much."

"No-I- but I just..." Damon was at a loss. Bonnie Bennett was dead?

_**Bonnie's dead.** _**_She died... it was just too much... Bonnie didn't tell you... I don't think I'll get another chance to say this... she died... last night... I think I'm in love with you Damon... Bonnie died._**

His mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts that he couldn't think straight. He felt Alaric place a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Look, there's a possibility that the cure can help her. If you give it to her body it could bring her back. It isn't just a cure for vampirism. Her body is in a boiler room at the school. You have to hurry, Damon." Alaric said softly. Damon was still in shock and barely really heard Alaric. Alaric shook his shoulder to snap him out of it.

"Damon! You have to focus. If you really love Bonnie, you need to hurry." His words seemed to finally snap Damon out of his shock and he looked over to Alaric who nodded his head to Damon in reassurance. Damon walked out of the library, down the stairs and into the parlor looking around for Bonnie who was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Bonnie?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"She went to the school. She said she was putting the veil back up." Matt explained.

"And you just let her go alone?" Damon asked angrily.

"We wanted to come but she said she needed to do it alone." Caroline said a little defensively. Damon walked over to Elena and held his hand out.

"Give me the cure." He demanded. Elena looked a little confused and annoyed at his orders.

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"Just give it to me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Elena, give it to him. Trust me." Alaric said coming down the stairs. Elena looked over at Alaric briefly before sighing and pulling the cure from her dress pocket. Damon took it from her and was gone in seconds.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie stood in the cave with the candles lit all around her. She didn't want to go but she knew that this was unnatural, bad spirits as well as good ones would come through the veil. She sighed before closing her eyes and beginning to recite the spell. The wind picked up around her and the cave began to hum with the voice of the dead fading more and more. At Boarding House, Lexi got up and smiled at Stefan before hugging him tightly. Alaric and Jeremy sandwiched Elena in a hug before Lexi and Alaric disappeared but Jeremy remained. At Rebekah's apartment the four remaining Mikaelson's were trading stories of their childhood and laughing together at the dinner table when Kol suddenly disappeared his fork falling to his plate. The three remaining Mikaelsons stared at his chair in barely restrained grief.

Bonnie felt the spell taking effect and knew that she was still corporeal but that was only because she was the eye of the storm, the last light to go out. She could feel tears gathering behind her closed lids and opened her eyes only to find herself staring at Damon through the haze of salty water. By his face, she could tell he knew. She shook her head, looking down unable to look at his face.

"Were you going to tell me?" He asked in a rough voice.

"I, I didn't want to hurt you or Caroline or Matt or anyone else. I just wanted today to be a happy day. I just wanted for them and for you to be happy." Bonnie explained.

"I'd be happy until you disappeared and I found your dead body decomposing in a boiler room." Damon replied with clear anger in his voice.

"How?" He demanded.

"Damon—"

"How?!" Bonnie looked up at him with tears still clouding her vision.

"I did a spell to bring Jeremy back to life. Elena needs him, you've seen what living without him has done to her."

"And what about me? What about Caroline and Matt? We're just supposed to live without you? We're just supposed to be okay with you dying so Jeremy could live?"

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say. She strutted over to him so they were standing just inches apart.

"Damon, I'm so sorry. I didn't think… I wasn't trying to… I do love you." She finally settled on saying.

"If you love me then you won't raise the veil." Damon replied hollowly.

"Damon, I already did it. Besides, I can't disrupt the balance so I can stay." Damon shook his head from side to side as if trying to dispel her words from his head. Bonnie placed her hand to Damon's cheek.

"I can't feel you anymore." He mumbled. She closed her eyes briefly as two tears fell from both of her eyes at the same time before she opened them again to look into his eyes.

"I have to say good bye." She told him.

"Or not." Bonnie looked confused.

"I gave you the cure." He explained.

"You did what?" She questioned breathlessly.

"According to Alaric, Sheila told him it might bring you back." Damon said. Bonnie didn't dare hope.

"I—", She looked over his shoulder to where her Grams stood.

"Grams?" Bonnie said stepping around Damon a bit. He turned to face Sheila.

"I couldn't just let you die and do nothing to prevent it, child. I talked to the spirits, they told me that the cure isn't just a cure for vampirism, it's a cure for everything. Even death. You have your whole life ahead of you, you have to live it." Shelia said passionately. Bonnie suddenly began to glow a vibrant, white light. She looked at herself as the light exploded from her form and filled the cave. Damon and Sheila had to cover their eyes against the intensity of it. When Damon finally looked up Sheila was fading away and Bonnie was nowhere to be found. Sheila nodded towards the ceiling before completely disappearing. Damon sped upstairs to the boiler room only to see Bonnie awake and looking about herself in confusion before realization flooded her.

"It worked?" She said with clear disbelief in her voice.

"It worked." Damon confirmed with disbelief in his voice as well. Bonnie looked towards him with a smile before getting up and jumping into his arms and kissing him softly.

"We're going to have long talk about your lack of self-preservation." Damon told her pulling her further into his arms. Bonnie just nodded and hugged him tighter. She was alive and she was with Damon, that's all she cared for right now. Everything felt right and she was happy. Bonnie Bennett was actually happy.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**Reviews?**


End file.
